Oddballs, Demons, Evil Spirits of Rivers and Mountains
・ ・ |Henjin・Yōkai・Chimimōryō}} is the two hundred and fifty-fourth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 25th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Atsumu and Osamu successfully imitate Hinata and Kageyama's oddball quick, leaving Karasuno shocked. Asahi helps the team out by scoring off a spike and pulling off a service ace thanks to Coach Ukai's advice. However, the atmosphere for Karasuno is still tense as the twins continue to bring lightning fast quicks that rival Hinata and Kageyama's. Hinata is anxious to score points but Atsumu is able to read him, allowing the Inarizaki blockers to completely block out his spike. The score is now 13-10 with Inarizaki still in the lead. Plot The Miya twins pulls off Hinata and Kageyama's signature minus-tempo quick attack to Karasuno's surprise. Atsumu admits to not having the same level of precision as Kageyama but ultimately can't resist the urge to imitate a flashy move. Akaashi notices that imitating your opponent's attack is a tactic to exert immense mental pressure. He expresses his envy toward the Miya twins for being daring enough to try it. The commentators attribute their success to the perfect chemistry of the twins, and even Aran joins in to admire the twins' faith in each other. However, Osamu denies having trust in Atsumu after remembering all the time Atsumu fails to return his borrowed items and his habitual lying. Osamu thinks that faith between them isn't needed because he just know that ball will come to him. The match continues, and Daichi receives Atsumu's third serve. Nishinoya follows up with a pass to Asahi, who spikes through two blockers to gain back a point for Karasuno. It's Asahi's turn to serve. He remembers Coach Ukai's advice about using a muscle relaxation technique so he doesn't overuse his strength in his serves. Asahi clenches his fist tightly to adjust his strength before hitting a powerful spike serve toward Aran. Asahi ends up scoring through a service ace when Aran fails to save it properly. Seeing a nervous Takeda, Coach Ukai assures him that the twins' minus-tempo quick has limited usage compared to their own. Just then, Atsumu and Osamu pulls off another freak quick from a difficult angle, forcing Coach Ukai to eat his words. Hinata is becoming flustered having his own attack used against his team while Tsukishima grows annoyed at the development. When Hinata switches in, he is determined to fight back against the twins. He becomes too aware of the twins and is tricked into blocking decoys. When Suna spikes the ball back to Karasuno, Daichi lands an imperfect receive. While Kageyama moves to cover the ball, Atsumu deduces that Kageyama will be using a quick after a botched receive from watching his performance during the Shiratorizawa and Tsubakihara match. Three Inarizaki blockers mobilize to shut down Hinata's incoming spike. They succeed and put Karasuno in a bind. Appearances * Atsumu Miya * Osamu Miya * Kiyoko Shimizu * Ittetsu Takeda * Keishin Ukai * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Rintarō Suna * Kōtarō Bokuto * Keiji Akaashi * Aran Ojiro * Daichi Sawamura * Yū Nishinoya * Asahi Azumane * Hitoshi Ginjima * Michinari Akagi * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Kōshi Sugawara * Kei Tsukishima * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kazuhito Narita * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Saeko Tanaka * Hitoka Yachi Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia * In commemoration of the huge support for the Spring Interhigh Nationals second round against Inarizaki, a center color page of Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka enjoying the hot weather while eating popsicle sticks and ice cream. The text reads: "Things are getting really... HOT!" Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 29 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki